


They Fitted Your Honor

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Sort of AU, Titanic References, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Inspired by  Titanic SwanQueen AU twitter-fic
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	They Fitted Your Honor

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50930141836/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
